Many different forms of equipment have been used for dispensing dilute aqueous solutions of plant fertilizers, herbicides, pesticides and the like. One system in common use is the so-called hose-end sprayer which screws onto the end of, for example, a garden hose. The coupling and sprayer device are commonly integral with the closure for a jar which is provided to supply the active material in the form of liquid concentrate or soluble solid in cake or granular form. The apparatus includes means for gradually dissolving the solid material as the carrier stream of water flows to the sprayer head and means for continuously feeding a small amount of liquid concentrate to the main stream of water to be mixed therewith and dispensed by the sprayer. These hose-end sprayers have offered little flexibility in functioning characteristics, usually providing a particular mixing ratio with limited adjustment of spray stream characteristics.
The overall object of the present invention is to provide a plastic hose-end sprayer having a flow control system including, (1), a valve for selectively turning off the flow of water from the garden hose into the sprayer, directing incoming water into the mixing container for replenishing the concentrate or directing the stream of water through the sprayer for normal operation and, (2), metering apparatus to supply a particular, or any one of three, frequently used mixing ratios of carrier water to concentrate. The hose-end sprayer unit also includes an adjustable spray nozzle which receives the dilute aqueous solution and provides any one of three spraying patterns, one upward, one downward and one as a jet stream for more localized application.
More specifically, the invention herein shown and described in detail, in addition to providing the convenience of turning the water from a garden hose off or on at the sprayer or deflect a stream downwardly into the concentrate reservoir, the control system includes an ejector dimensioned to draw liquid concentrate from a reservoir jar at a predetermined rate and, if desired, a three-way valve externally operable to select the rate of flow of concentrate from the reservoir to the main carrier stream of water through the sprayer. The selective flow rate feature includes the provision in the flow control system of a metering system which includes a labyrinth of passageways having differing flow resistances one of which may be selected to provide the desired flow of concentrate liquid. Further control may be provided by apertures of predetermined size one of which is disposed at the outlet of each of the labyrinth passageways.
A further object is to provide a spray pattern and direction baffle within the sprayer barrel and integral therewith for controlling the nature and direction of projection of the spray pattern as the position of the baffle is controlled by a cam manually manipulated by rotating the sprayer barrel.
While the sprayer is described in its entirey herein, only the spray nozzle and associated structure is claimed, the flow control and associated structure being the particular subject of application Ser. No. 215,833, filed Dec. 12, 1980.